


Trowzer's Last Technique

by Norvo



Category: Yooka-Laylee (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norvo/pseuds/Norvo
Summary: Trowzer teaches the pair a new technique...





	Trowzer's Last Technique

"Hey Rattle-Brain, what new moves ya got for us this time?"  
Despite Laylee's small size, her voice could resonate all throughout Hivory Towers. Yooka suspected it was connected to her echolocation, but he never brought it up.  
Trowzer, true to form, had been curled up, waiting for his chance to strike a deal. He perked up at the bat's voice .He paid its slightly demeaning nature no mind; he had long gotten used to Laylee's personality.  
"You two have been sssstellar, really... I have only a ssssingle technique left to besssstow..." Trowzer sssaid, flicking his tongue.  
"What abilities are left?" Yooka asked, "We know how to roll, to turn invisible, to fly-"  
"*I* know how to fly" Laylee corrected, "You know how to dislocate my leg by holding on tight."  
"Thissss one," continued the ssssnake, "issss rather…. sssspecial..."  
The one reptile leaned into the other's ear-hole and whispered something Laylee couldn't hear. Yooka's cheeks turned bright red (involuntarily of course; being a chameleon he could make his cheeks any color he chose, but had no control over this.).  
"What is it?" shouted Laylee, frustrated at being out of the loop.  
"Uh, i-it's not r-really..." stammered Yooka, his eyes darting around nervously and independently. "W-we don't have to do it now, i-it's-"  
"It's what?" insisted Laylee. She had a suspicion she knew what it was. If she was right, it was something she had been interested in doing for a long time, and she wasn't about to let her chance slither away.  
"I-I guess I can show you." Yooka started apprehensively. "But if you wanna stop just say so!"  
Yooka looked into Laylee's eyes. They were green, like his scales. He had never noticed that. He leaned towards her, and Laylee, immediately understanding, closed her eyes and received his kiss.  
Yooka's long tongue easily made its way into her mouth, tracing her sharp fangs. Laylee had seen Yooka use his tongue before for various tasks, but she was still surprised by exactly how prehensile it turned out to be. It probed around her much rougher tongue. Yooka thought about how the inside of Laylee was so hostile, sharp, and rough. He decided it matched her personality. No, that's mean, she really is nice to talk to.  
It then occurred to him what a weird line of thought that was to have when his tongue was continuing to probe even deeper. He then removed it to break for air. Laylee's face was frozen with shock.  
"Um," started Yooka, "I'm sorry, I got carried a-"  
He was interrupted, however, by an unexpected sensation. Yooka's cock had unsheathed itself without him even noticing. Laylee did notice, though. Completely ignoring Yooka's apology, she flew towards this discovery. It was plump, and shone like a fruit. A small drop of clear liquid was hanging from the tip, and Laylee curiously licked it up. This ended Yooka's apolagetic train of though immediately.  
"Ohh" he moaned.  
At the back of Laylee's mind she enjoyed this power she had just discovered. She always enjoyed pulling others' strings. That, however, was not the most exciting part of this.  
Laylee traced her tongue along the top of his cock. It wasn't so much the taste, as it was the smell which intoxicated her. Yooka let out another moan, clenching his claws and tail. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. His dick glistened with saliva.  
Laylee couldn't restrain herself any longer. She put her lips onto the tip of Yooka's penis as a kiss, but then went farther. She filler her mouth with it, although she only had a small fraction of the full item. Instead of going deeper, she massaged it with her tongue. She explored every area she could, flicking the entrance as more precum leaked out.  
Yooka couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Laylee by her sides and got ready to shove his dick down her throat.  
"Wait!" she shouted, almost fearful.  
It took a moment for Yooka to come back to earth. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.  
"I'm so sorry Laylee, I-" he started, but Laylee interrupted.  
"It's fine, bug-breath, just turn me around."  
"T-turn y-you..." Yooka remembered Trowzer's brief instructions. "Okay."  
Yooka held Laylee so that she faced him with her legs reaching towards him.  
"Well, Chamele-off?" Laylee jeered, "What are you waiting for?"  
"Chamele-off…?" Yooka asked unimpressed. "Bug-breath was better."  
"Just do it!" shouted Laylee.  
Yooka, with all of his nervousness returned, carefully pressed his cock against Laylee's entrance, causing her to moan.  
"Are you okay," he asked naively.  
"You haven't done anything! Fucking go for it!" Laylee commanded. She had no patience left.  
Yooka pressed his dick into her hole. He only inserted the tip, but this still excited Laylee. He removed himself, and then came back a little farther, and the again a little farther. A small line of drool left Laylee's mouth, ran down her body, and landed on Yooka's dick. She didn't notice; she was barely moving a muscle.  
Yooka held her tight in his claws as he thrusted into her. His cock went deeper into her little body, pressing up against her stomach, causing her chest to bulge out. Laylee felt about ready to faint, but she was already in heaven. Finally, Yooka couldn't hold together any longer and exploded inside of her. Semen dripped out of her, too much to all fit inside.  
"That…" Laylee murmered softly, "I like that ability." and then promptly fell unconscious, limp in Yooka's arms, with a dreamy smile.  
Yooka felt just about ready to find a nice mound of grass and join her when Trowzer slithered up behind him.  
"That'll be ssssixty quillssss if you don't mind."


End file.
